deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jakkeflame
Re: Couple things. One, always title your posts so they show up as their own post. Two, please use a signature (the four squiggly lines) whenever you finish a post one someone's talk page. Three, I'm a god to you, um... ok. May I ask why? 01:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Three Day Ban You have been banned for three days for spamming and threatening another user- these are both unacceptable, thus you should consider this a warning- if you do this again, your punishment will be more severe. Your chat ban was two hours long for similar reasons to this ban, and vandalizing blogs is not the proper reaction to it. You can come back in three days, and will be watched more closely in order to make sure you will not be problematic again. Drayco90 (talk) 01:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC) this is what i think about your ban HULK SMASH BAN i am sorry i did not mean to spam and if you unban me i will never do it again but if i do you can ban my account premetlyJakkeflame (talk) 01:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes I did, Jakke. Yes I did. Me, Arrow, and Drayco have come to the agreement that you should be banned for 3 days because of your spam on chat and on my blog. 01:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC) but i am crying right now cause i love this wikiJakkeflame (talk) 01:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC) and i will do any thing to get unblockedJakkeflame (talk) 01:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) if you have a heart you would unblocked me and give me one more chanceJakkeflame (talk) 01:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : Three damn days is not something to cry about. You were banned for breaking the rules, bear your punishment and when you can come back don't do it again- simple as that. Drayco90 (talk) 01:40, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : but i love this wiki so much and how can i do my battleJakkeflame (talk) 01:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : at least while i am ban tell people to vote on my battle PLEASE just one thing i need from you arrow and lasJakkeflame (talk) 01:47, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Survival Tournament DON'T POST IT YET, Tommorow I'll send you a banner like thing to put on the blog, wait for it. Oh do you have any other factors in it, time? Date? Event? Tell me if you do. Edit: Nvr mind got it now, put this image in> zombietournametinfographic.png http://images.wikia.com/deadliestfiction/images/a/a9/Zombietournametinfographic.png Basically it's a sort of info thing yoiu can put up on the blog, do it first, we can discuss in chat later. You can also put more info outside the picture too. -CBA222 (talk) 07:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Mind if I take over the tournament? -CBA222 (talk) 10:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Video Game Tourney round 2 Weapons and X-factors for Ghost: Melee, close mid long explosive, X- factors for, Experience, hand 2 hand, improv and agility